La Nation de l'amour n'a pas que des citoyens qui diffusent de l'amour
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Francis est tracassé par les profondes inégalités entre les femmes et les hommes et discute d'un grand nombre de problème dues à cela avec Arthur. Rated M car sujet mature, sensible, violence morale (?) et langage cru (expressions cru de notre quotidien).


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating : **M  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort et Spiritual je suppose ?

**Autres : **Je sais que j'évoque un sujet assez sensible ici et je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous si vous désirez mais si vous voulez commenter ce que j'ai écrit juste pour faire de violence gratuite je vous dit tout de suite que ce n'est pas la peine.  
Sinon, j'ai écris ça car j'me sentais encore assez déprimé à ce propos et j'ai voulu faire ressortir tout ça, et quoi de mieux que d'écrire tout ça sous forme d'OS? J'ai vraiment été direct et critique donc je vous préviens que il y a du langage assez cru dedans. Enfin je ne fais que dénoncer des faits réels de notre société et je sais bien qu'il y aurait tout un tas d'autres trucs que j'aurais pu ajouter mais le sujet est tellement vaste que je ne pouvais pas parler de tout.  
Ensuite je ne suis pas pour la domination des femmes sur les hommes, juste l'égalité, et j'ai aussi conscience que notre système patriarcale est aussi mauvais pour les femmes que les hommes.  
Donc ne vous faites pas d'à priori à propos de ce que je pense, s'il vous plaît.

Sur ce je pense que j'en ai fini avec les avertissements, enjoy!

* * *

« Dis Angleterre... Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes sont aussi maltraitées? »

Ledit Angleterre détourna son attention de la broderie qu'il était en train de faire et regarda son voisin d'outre-Manche en haussant un sourcil, de quoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait lui ?

« Pardon ? »

« Eh bien je ne pense pas que tu puisses nier qu'elles sont celles qui sont les plus persécutées. »

Arthur posa sa broderie à côté de lui sur le canapé, il sentait que cette conversation allait être longue, quelque chose tracassait son « ami » et s'il ne lui donnait pas sa pleine attention il ne lui dirait pas tout et donc cette chose continuera de le tracasser. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si il était inquiet pour ce français hein !

« Certes mais... Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Eh bien... Pourquoi une telle inégalité ? J'aime tous mes citoyens et ça me peine vraiment de voir que la moitié d'entre eux prenne le dessus sur l'autre moitié et la maltraite... »

L'anglais ferma les yeux un instant pour réfléchir et regarda le français dans les yeux quand il les rouvrit.

« Je comprends... Je ressens bien plus la douleur des femmes que des hommes mais... Que pouvons-nous y faire ? Au moins elles sont plus libres qu'avant... »

« Plus mais elles ne le sont toujours pas... »

« Oué. Bon ok, mais... »

« J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour elles, Angleterre. Cela me fend le cœur de savoir qu'il y en a autant qui sont victimes de violence, que ce soit morales ou physiques. Les hommes n'en subissent que très peu et ce sont eux qui les infligent aux femmes et même entre eux... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Je suis la nation de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment est-ce que mes citoyens peuvent être aussi cruel entre eux ? Et puis ce n'est pas que moi... Si l'on regarde dans les pays arabes, les femmes sont... Des esclaves. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses sont toujours comme cela ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'une simple différence de sexe ! »

Angleterre voyait rarement Francis aussi sérieux et il sentait que ce sujet le tenait à cœur, il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait surgir maintenant mais il pouvait au moins essayer de lui remonter le morale. Essayer.

« Elles n'ont pas toujours été ainsi. Tu te rappelles des Amazones ? »

« Elles sont bien le seul contre exemple dans l'histoire de l'humanité... Enfin à ma connaissance. »

Arthur poussa un soupir et se frotta les cheveux quelques instants avant d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre.

« La seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est essayer d'améliorer leurs conditions de vies. »

Francis ne dit plus rien pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne sorte une phrase qui laissa Arthur de marbre.

« Est-il mieux d'être un ignorant heureux ou un connaisseur malheureux ? »

France soupira et continua en voyant qu'Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Être prisonnier et croire que l'on est libre nous procure sans aucun doute un certain bonheur mais... Celui-ci ne peut être que factice s'il n'est pas réel. Toutefois... Être un prisonnier informé de son sort et donc malheureux, est-ce vraiment mieux ? Le bonheur n'est certes plus factice mais... Il n'y a plus du tout de bonheur là. »

« Le prisonnier peut toujours essayer d'être libre. »

« Il n'y a aucune garanti qu'il le puisse. Et tu sais très bien à quel point il est dur pour un prisonnier de devenir libre. Enfin, si l'on considère les esclaves en tant que prisonnier, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils étaient au courant de leur situation et ils n'étaient guère heureux... »

« Mais nous avons réussit à abolir l'esclavage ! »

« L'esclavage n'a pas existé pendant aussi longtemps que la domination des hommes sur les femmes. »

« Certes mais... »

« Cette domination a toujours existé et elle existe toujours... Crois-tu vraiment que cela pourra s'arrêter un jour ? J'en doute, Angleterre... »

« Nous avons réussi à ne pas nous faire la guerre pendant un siècle et 10 ans, cela ne relève-t-il pas du miracle ? Tu sais très bien qu'on aurait jamais imaginé que notre Entente Cordiale marche aussi bien. Qu'elle était utopique, et pourtant, elle a marché. L'Europe qui a été en guerre durant de nombreux siècles est enfin en paix. Rien n'est impossible Francis. »

« Cela ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi optimiste Arthur. »

« Et toi d'être aussi pessimiste. »

« Je suis réaliste. »

« Francis, un grand nombre de femmes sont au courant de leur situation, qu'elles sont dominées par les hommes. C'est l'élément essentiel du changement, tant qu'elles le savent, elles peuvent faire quelque chose contre. Et à cela je réponds donc à ta question, il vaut mieux être un prisonnier conscient de son sort, car quand il n'a pas conscience de son sort, il n'a _aucune _chance de s'en sortir. »

« Tu as sans doute raison... »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Depuis qu'elles ont conscience de leur sort, leurs conditions de vies se sont améliorées, pourquoi donc crois-tu que cela est arrivé ? C'est parce qu'elles se sont battu ! Ce n'est pas parce que les hommes ont fait preuve de générosité tout d'un coup et se sont dit qu'ils allaient arrêter d'être des imbéciles. Non, c'est parce que elles se sont battu. Et tant qu'elles continueront à se battre, elles auront une chance d'être libre. C'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé durant ta Révolution, tes citoyens se sont rebellés contre les nobles car ils étaient conscient d'être exploités par eux, si ils ne s'étaient pas révoltés, jamais les nobles n'auraient arrêté de les exploités. Les humains sont bien trop cupides pour renoncer à leurs privilèges, même si cela est plus juste. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, Francis. »

La République Française acquiesça et poussa un soupir.

« Tu as raison Arthur... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour elles à chaque fois que je vois une preuve de la domination des hommes sur elles. Et le pire... C'est qu'inconsciemment elles l'entretiennent cette domination. Cela me fait encore plus de peine. »

« Elles ne le font pas tous, certaines ne sont pas aveugles. »

« Certes mais il y en a encore beaucoup qui le sont... »

« Francis, du moment que tu n'agis pas comme un connard avec elle, c'est le plus important. »

« Mais comment savoir si je n'agis pas d'une manière qui renforce les idées que les hommes implantent dans la tête des femmes ? J'ai toujours vécu ainsi, dans une société patriarcale, comment suis-je sensé savoir si je ne l'entretiens pas elle aussi ? »

« Réfléchit stupide frog ! Je... Je sais pas moi, essaye d'imaginer quand tu veux faire quelque chose, est-ce que tu réagirais pareil sur la personne était un homme ? Et voilà tu as ta réponse ! »

« Mais je ne peux pas non plus les traiter comme des hommes... Enfin je veux dire, certaines idées sont tellement implantées dans leur têtes que si j'agis en contradiction avec, elles peuvent se vexer. »

« Vaut mieux les vexer en les respectant ou les flatter en les prenant pour les idiotes que les hommes veulent faire croire qu'elles sont ? »

Francis esquissa un sourire. « Tu as réponse à tout mon petit anglais. »

« Of course ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses d'autre encore ? T'es resté assez... Vague. Plus tu détailleras, plus ça... Enfin plus tu te sentiras mieux quoi. Enfin j'crois.. » Répliqua Arthur avec une jolie couleur rose qui commençait à colorer ses joues.

« Hum... Le fait qu'être une femme soit une insulte sévère... Et qu'elles mêmes utilisent ces insultes. »

« Oh... C'est vrai que je ne peux pas dire grand chose à ce propos. J'ai beau réfléchir mais je crois pas qu'on ait d'insultes qui concernent les hommes au même point. »

« Pleurer comme une fillette. »

« Pas de pleurer comme un garçon... ? Garçonnet ? Je crois que même ton mot « fillette » est une insulte. Deux en une phrase, c'est violent. (Combo!) »

« Courir comme une fille. »

« Courir comme un garçon ? Ça représente rien, et courir comme un homme sonne comme quelque chose de classe. Pareil pour dire qu'un homme à du cran, on utilise ses attributs masculin comme preuve, et quand il en a pas, on dit qu'il n'a pas de « couilles » donc cela suppose qu'il est une femme...»

« Et quand les femmes ont du cran, on dit qu'elles ont des « couilles » pour une fille. » Francis poussa un autre soupire. « C'est pareil quand elles font quelque chose que les hommes considèrent comme leur domaine « tu es drôle pour une fille », « tu cours bien pour une fille » , « tu es forte pour une fille ». C'est comme si parce que elles sont des femmes c'est anormal qu'elles soient comme cela et on les compare aux hommes pour les « complimenter » mais en fait cela ne fait que les insulter encore plus... »

« C'est vraiment vicieux quand on y pense, on a tellement l'habitude de voir et d'entendre ça partout qu'on considère ça comme normal et qu'on ne fait pas attention à quel point c'est affreux ce qu'on dit. Enfin je crois que c'est quand même un peu moins pire qu'il y plusieurs siècles. »

« Même les hommes homosexuelles sont insultés de femmes. Ce dont je ne comprends pas le sens d'ailleurs ? Je ne vois pas en quoi aimer un autre homme te ferait perdre ta virilité, au contraire, aimer un homme « viril » ne serait pas censé renforcer ta virilité ? Enfin ça me paraîtrait plus logique à moi... »

« Parfois il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de certains... Et oué... On les traite de femmelette non ? Et leur stéréotype est très similaire à celui des femmes. Comme quoi, c'est comme si ils devenaient des femmes parce que ils aiment un homme, l'insulte suprême.»

« C'est vraiment incroyable que le fait d'être une femme soit la pire insulte qui soit... De plus, ils sont vraiment traités différemment selon leurs actes, les femmes qui couchent avec un grand nombre d'hommes sont considérées comme des putes.. »

« Et les hommes qui couchent avec un grand nombre de femmes sont considérés comme des « hommes à femme ». Ils ont une image positive en tout cas. D'ailleurs y'avait pas un de tes présidents comme ça ? »

« Chirac ? »

« Oué. Il avait une réputation de coureur de jupon, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors cette expression d'ailleurs frog, et il était populaire. Alors que si une femme fait ça, « femme facile », « pute », « femme de petite vertu ». Bref ça manque pas d'insultes... »

« Womanizer ça sonne mieux j'avoue. Mais il n'y a pas d'équivalent au niveau des femmes, il n'y a pas de menizer. Preuve que c'est vraiment mal vu. »

« Oué tu as raison mais quand même, même ta langue est faite pour insulter les femmes... »

« Malheureusement... » Répondit le français en poussant un énième soupir.

« T'as un masculin et un féminin, pas moi. Et tu as cette règle qui dit que si on ne sait pas le sexe, on met au masculin par défaut. Niveau preuve que les hommes sont censés être mieux que les femmes, cette règle fait très fort. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais changer ma langue Arthur... Je peux changer cette règle, mais pas rendre ma langue neutre comme toi. Elle perdrait de sa saveur. Et le fait qu'elle soit mixte n'est pas forcément sexiste. »

« Oué je sais mais vu comment tu l'utilises... Enfin tes citoyens. »

« Même avec ta langue neutre les femmes en prennent plein la figure. « Chick », « Teenage girl » qui est mal vu aussi, et c'est un peu pareil que moi sinon. »

« Ce n'est qu'un stéréotype pour « teenage girl », mais c'est vrai qu'il est insultant. Pour ce qui est de « slut » et « whore » c'est neutre chez moi. Pas chez toi. »

« Prostitué peut se dire au masculin aussi, enfin je crois... »

« C'est pas si y'avait beaucoup d'homme de toute façon. »

« J'aimerais bien éradiquer cette pratique... C'est tout aussi affreux que l'esclavage. »

« Malheureusement je crois que ça va de pair avec la domination des hommes et leurs petits privilèges. Leurs arguments pour empêcher sa disparition sont complètement ridicules en plus... Non mais franchement dire qu'il y aura plus de viol... Comme si ils ne pouvaient pas se contrôler, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes ! Et le fait qu'ils considèrent le viol comme une option est tout aussi pitoyable. »

« Il vaudrait mieux éduquer nos citoyens pour ça, mais si on leur enseigne des choses contradictoires avec la réalité... Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marchera. »

« Comme le fait de dire que les hommes peuvent très bien partager les tâches domestiques avec les femmes ? »

« Oui, je ne crois pas qu'il existe de ménage où c'est le cas dans nos pays, ou alors de très rares. »

« Et si on continue de donner cette image aussi légère qu'on a du viol ça n'arrangea pas grand chose non plus. Ah et en plus avec tes pornos ça aide pas. »

« Comment ça mes pornos ? Dans les tiens aussi y'a des « faux viol » où des femmes se font violées et font comme si elles aimaient cela ! Et chez toi aussi c'est considéré comme un fantasme de se faire violer à ce que je sache. »

« Oui mais moi les enfants sont pas censés y accéder ! Enfin y'en a pas qui passe sans arrêt à la TV, pour internet c'est un peu plus compliqué je te l'accorde. »

« Il n'y en a que la nuit quand les enfants sont censés dormir. »

« Mais si ils ne dorment pas et qu'ils voient ça alors qu'ils sont encore innocents, ils vont mal comprendre les choses. »

« C'est vrai... » Francis poussa un autre soupire. « Il y aurait tellement de chose à changer, on n'en a pour des heures si on discute de tout ça. »

« Si ça peut te soulager, cela ne me dérange pas. »

« Mes citoyennes savent déjà quoi faire et font ce qu'elles peuvent pour mettre en place des réformes, en parler ne les fera pas appliquer. »

« Certes mais il faut changer les mentalités de nos citoyens et c'est en discutant qu'on va y arriver. »

« Pas entre nous mon cher. » Répondit le français en rigolant légèrement.

« Oué bon c'est sûr mais si on en parle en public... »

« Si les gens n'ont pas toute la conversation ils pourraient mal interpréter ce qu'on dit. »

« D'accord, mauvaise idée. »

Francis se remit à rigoler doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle frog ? » Répliqua l'anglais en lui lançant un regard mauvais en ayant l'impression que le français se moquait de lui.

« Rien, c'est juste que... Je me sens mieux. Merci Arthur. »

Ledit Arthur rougit légèrement en entendant cela.

« Ce... Ce n'est rien. »

Francis secoua la tête. « Non ce n'est pas rien, je me sentais vraiment mal mais tu m'as fait réaliser que ce n'était pas une cause perdue et cela m'a redonné de l'espoir »

« B-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas une cause perdue ! Regarde chez les Nordiques, les femmes sont presque égales aux hommes ! Ce qui montre que cela est possible, après je ne sas pas si l'égalité parfaite existe mais, réduire les violences, les stéréotypes et tout ce qui montre la domination d'un sexe sur l'autre c'est déjà bien. Qu'en étant un homme ou une femme on ait la chance d'avoir la même vie, de pouvoir s'habiller comme on veut sans avoir peur de se faire agresser et de pouvoir sortir la nuit sans risque, qu'on soit considéré à peu près pareil en étant un homme ou une femme, je veux dire qu'on considère qu'on puisse faire les mêmes choses et pas qu'un doive faire des choses et pas l'autre, ce genre de chose peut être tout à fait possible vu que les Nordiques ont réussi à faire de cela une réalité. Donc on peut réduire les inégalités au maximum à défaut de les supprimer. »

« Hum oui mais les nordiques n'ont pas vraiment de système de classe eux non plus, cela a dû faciliter la chose, et le fait qu'ils soient moins nombreux que nous. »

« J'ai pas dit que ça serait facile frog. Mais que c'était possible. »

Francis lui fit un sourire. « Merci Arthur. »

« De-De rien ! Si tu as encore besoin de parler... Enfin je... J'suis là quoi... » Bafouilla l'anglais, embarrassé.

Le français rigola en voyant cela, son anglais était vraiment trop chou quand il bafouillait comme cela.

« J'y penserais. Mais si je dois te parler de tout les problèmes d'inégalités hommes-femmes, on en a pour des jours. D'autant plus qu'on pourra relier ça à d'autres problèmes et... Si on fini par parler de tout ce qui ne va pas dans le monde, on en a pour des semaines ! »

« Si tu as besoin, ça ne me dérange pas de... » Arthur fit semblant de tousser avant de reprendre. « Aheum euh je veux dire que euh... Oh c'est déjà l'heure du dîner ! Je devrais peut-être nous faire quelque chose à- »

« NON ! » Cria France. « Enfin je veux dire que... Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Peuh. Je vais pas la faire exploser ta cuisine. »

« La dernière fois c'était ce que tu m'avais dit et tu as explosé mon four... »

« C'est pas ma faute ! Il était vieux et euh il a mal cuit ! »

« Mais bien sûr Arthur, bien sûr. »

Arthur se mit à bouder et marmonna tout un tas de trucs incompréhensible tandis que France commençait à préparer à manger. Il était vraiment reconnaissant à son petit lapin d'avoir bien voulu écouter ce qui le tracassait et comptait bien le remercier en lui faisait un de ses plats préférés.  
Francis était vraiment très heureux d'avoir Arthur auprès de lui et qu'ils se soient toujours aidés dans les moments où ils en avaient besoin, étrangement ils arrivaient à être civilisé durant ces moments-là. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si un peu de combat et de dispute allait le déranger, cela avait toujours était ainsi avec Arthur et la vie serait bien ennuyante si il n'avait pas son rival.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça, crétin ? »

« Parce que je t'aime Arthur et je suis content que tu sois toujours là pour moi. »

L'anglais piqua un fard et Francis rigola de plus belle.

* * *

Womanizer = Coureur de jupon  
Chick = Poulette ou poulet. Enfin de ce que j'ai vu c'est surtout utilisé dans un sens féminin et quand c'est dit à un homme ça sous entend que c'est féminin donc voilà.

Teenage girl = Fille ado.  
Ça vient de teenager qui veut dire adolescent mais vu que c'est d'une manière plus familière j'ai traduit par ado. Je suis désolé si c'est un peu confus ce que j'ai dit à ce propos, je vais essayer de mieux l'expliquer ici. En gros c'est un terme qu'on utilise pour désigner une adolescente amoureuse mais de manière hystérique? Enfin une ado amoureuse façon cliché quoi, je pense que voyez ce que c'est à peu près. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu dans les fics que j'ai lu, les hommes se disent ça entre eux pour s'insulter, enfin c'est un peu comme quand ils se traitent de fillette pour nous.

Slut= Salope  
Whore = Prostitué, putain ect.

Pour finir je voudrais vous partager une vidéo qui montre bien ce que fait les expressions "courir comme une fille" ect. C'est une pub qu'a fait always et qui s'appelle "comme une fille", je trouve que cette pub est vraiment très intéressante et dénonce que j'ai dit à propos du fait qu'être une femme est une insulte. Vous pouvez aller la voir sur Youtube si vous voulez.


End file.
